


Wizarding art

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Scorbus (Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What will her fathers say?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus (Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028013
Kudos: 12





	Wizarding art

Our story starts in Scorpius and Albus Malfoy's house, their eight year old daughter has something she wants to tell her dads.

Lyra grinned. "Dads, guess what I started learning what to do today?"

Albus shrugged. "I've no idea, darling. Scorpy, you got any ideas?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No, sorry. I've no clue either."

Lyra told them, "One of our neighbour's kids is teaching me how to do wizarding art!"

Albus sighed. "That's cool."

Lyra frowned. "Your words don't match your face, dad."

Scorpius explained, "Al liked it when you first took an interest in Muggle art like he did when he was younger because like his father before him, your grandfather; Lyra, your dad wanted to teach you how to improve your skills."

Lyra reassured them, "I still want that, but Macy offered to teach me how to create magical pictures too."

Albus said, "If that's what you want, then we won't stop you from pursuing it; Ly Ly."

Scorpius inquired, "Who's daughter is this Macy?"

Lyra responded, "Ava and Zac Hysenberg, dad."

Scorpius beamed, "Ah, you should've said so sooner. We love the Hysenbergs, they're so worldly."

Lyra smirked. "Worldly?"

Albus told her, "They used to travel all around the world before they had their first child, Gail I think her name is. So, they have the best stories to tell and whenever they go on holiday with their kids, they always go to such cool and interesting places."

Lyra suggested, "Why don't I invite Macy and her family round for dinner some time then?"

Scorpius smiled. "That's an excellent idea. We can get to know them all better and maybe Macy can give you your first lesson while she's here."


End file.
